


Sexting Kills

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [22]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexting, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Emily finds out Jess and Mike are dating the hard way.





	Sexting Kills

At first, Emily didn’t realize what she was watching.  
  
Why would she? This was Mike’s phone.  
  
And to be fair, it had started PG, just Jess’s face and neck visible; and then it had gone to PG-13 when she’d panned the camera down to show that she was in her underwear, that white-with-flowers ensemble Emily had seen in the locker room at school a dozen times over.  
  
Emily’s eyes had narrowed; it was only through sheer stubbornness that she refused to comprehend the full implications of what she was seeing.  
  
Then it bypassed ratings and went straight to PornHub when Jess proceeded to strip her bra and panties off, pressing a vibrator between her legs.  
  
Emily’s mouth dropped open.  
  
_That slut._  
  
**_That fucking slut._**  
  
She hunted Jess down after class, grabbed her by the braid and _twisted_. “Why do you even have Mike’s phone, you fucking stalker?!” Jess screeched.  
  
“ _Why are you sending him self-made pornos, slut?!_ ” Emily shrieked in return.  
  
She managed to scratch Jess’s face and rip out some of her hair before the campus security officer intervened, dragging them to his office. Emily narrowly avoided assault charges, because Jess just ‘wanted it to be done and over with’. “Just keep that crazy bitch away from me!”  
  
“Then keep your skanky hands off of Mike!”  
  
“He can date whoever he wants, and so can I!” Jess hissed. “Get over it!” She stalked out of the office, pawing irritably at where Emily had ripped some hair out.  
  
Emily went back to her dorm-room (she’d meant to room with Jess but had been unable to, a misfortune that now seemed to Emily to be the universe intervening prematurely into this clusterfuck), took a shower, and went to bed.  
  
She didn’t sleep.  
  
All she could think of was that video of Jess _fucking herself_ for Matt, and it made Emily want to cry.  
  
( _I’m just looking out for my girl, Em._ )  
  
Instead, she punched her pillow.  
  
Emily didn’t want Mike back.  
  
But that didn’t mean Jess got to enjoy him in her stead.  
  
-End


End file.
